Pyrrha's Surprise
by Silasea Tsunayoushi
Summary: After a surprising lunchroom confession, Pyrrha takes it upon herself to get Jaune before anyone else does... With the help of Yang. (First story. Please don't burn me in the cleansing flames of hateful criticism.) SOON TO BE SECOND CHAPTER DUE TO READER REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha's Surprise

Pyrrha was pissed, to say the least. Sitting at her usual spot in the cafeteria, she silently watched as her beloved Jaune converesed with the newest member of their little group. A certain bunny-eared faunus. Ever since Jaune had confronted Cardin and his cronies about the constant bullying of Velvet, and their overall discrimination of the Faunus, other students picked sides on the debate surprisingly fast. One half of the student body despised him for thinking Faunus were to be treated on equal grounds with humans, giving him cold looks and muttering behind his back whenever they got the chance, and the other half, consisting mainly of Faunus, were relieved that finally someone had stood up for them, and so Jaune's popularity had raised ten-fold.

Pyrrha was happy about this at first, since Jaune was finally getting the recognition he deserved... but that changed when she started to notice the... girls. A lingering glance, a shy wave, or even sometimes a flirtatious wink were all starting to be shot in the direction of the blond knight, much to Pyrrha's annoyance. '_Oh course, he does one act of kindness and half the school falls for him, just my luck..._' Pyrrha thought bitterly, angrily watching Velvet blush furiously after getting caught oogling Jaune.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jaune's conversation with Velvet, Ruby, and Yang caught her attention. Secretly listening in, she continued to look down at her plate, giving no indication of her actual actions.

"No! Just because Jaune is a blond doesn't mean he prefers blondes, isn't that right, Juane?" asked a perplexed Ruby, countering Yang's statement, said just moments before.

"Well... I don't really care about hair color, its not like it defines a person." Jaune said, after a moment of thought.

"Oh, quit that crap! Come on! What do you prefer, eh? Brown hair? Blonde hair? Or maybe red like our very own amazoness over there?" Yang taunted, genuinely curious about his answer. Seeing as how Jaune was still hesitating, color slowly rising to his face, she prodded further, "Or maybe your into... I don't know... Ears?" she said, nudging Velvet.

Hearing the last part said, Velvet and Jaunes head snapped towards Yangs direction, then towards each other. Avoiding eye contact with each other, Jaune scratched the back of his head. He slowly answered, "I mean... Don't get me wrong.. They definitely are cute..." he trailed off, leaving a satisfied Yang, a blushing Velvet, and a very confused and semi-mad Pyrrha.

'_So THAT'S why he doesn't like me!_' Pyrrha mentally screamed, '_Because I don't have bunny ears!_' Hardly believing what she had just witnessed, Pyrrha never noticed Yang slip out from near Jaune and practically skip to her side of the table, taking a seat beside her. Internally sighing, Pyrrha thought, '_I can't really change that I guess...I'll just have to keep going what I'm doing... I thought we were getting closer, and maybe he'll realize abo-_' Pyrrha's train of thought was cut short by Yang's sentence.

"I wouldn't count on that happening Juliet..."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, throughly confused as to how Yang had apparently read her mind.

"I mean Jauny-boy has a fan club, and eventually he's going to notice, and who do you think he's going to turn to with his girl troubles? I can tell you not me..." Yang said, turning and raising an eyebrow at Pyrrha. "How will that feel? Helping your crush get some from someone other than yourself, eh?"

Halfway through Yang's speech, Pyrrha had clammed up, realizing that everything the other girl said would be true. Jaune and Pyrrha had become close, and Jaune had opened up to her, seeking out her advice on numerous things, and this would be no different. _'I could always just give him bad advice._' she thought, then realized that by doing so, she would be ruining Jaune's self-esteem, being rejected by girl after girl, he would be reduced back to his 'inferiority' mindset, and Pyrrha would not have that.

"...So what do you propose?" Pyrrha asked, watching Yang out of the corner of her eye.

Yang visibly brightened, "Well since you were listening in on our little conversation earlier, I was doing that for your sake. Now you know what Vomit-Boy assumably prefers... and I have just the right plan. Come with me!" Yang practically shouted the last part, surprising everyone at the table, including Pyrrha, as she was roughly pulled to her feet and into a dead sprint out of the cafeteria.

Jaune hadn't seen Pyrrha since lunch, which was saying something because he would always see her in the halls between class. '_Not that I'm looking for her, of course..._', he mentally checked himself. But seeing her smile in the hallways always brightened his day, and he would go out of his way to find ways to make that smile linger a little bit longer. _'Focus Arc_'. he mentally chided, as he forced thoughts of his beautiful teammate out of his mind, Jaune was focusing back on the lesson, which was one of Professor Ports long explanations on how he very graphically took down a pack of Beowolve's using nothing but his toothbrush and ingenuity. Suddenly life was brought to the class room as a fiery blonde,Yang, burst into the room, looking panicked. Frantically searching around the room, her eyes alit on Jaune and she was suddenly dragging him towards the door.

"Ms. Long! What is the meaning of this!" Professor Port questioned, hoping for an answer along with the rest of the class.

"Its Pyrrha. She got hurt, and the nurse told me to come and get Jaune." She said, turning around with tears in her eyes. Seeing Ren and Nora start to rise, she added, "Just Jaune."

"Alright, goodluck Mr. Arc, I shall leave you with no homework, seeing as how it is a team emergency. Now where was I.. Ah right, I had just gutted one when..." Port continued with his story, dismissing the duo.

"Yang, what happened to Pyrrha?!" Jaune practically shouted as they whizzed down the hallway. Being ignored, Jaune reasoned that Yang hadn't heard him, starting again he said, "YAN-" being cut off by Yang's sudden snap.

"Say another word vomit-boy, and I'll knock you senseless and, trust me, you're gonna want to be conscious." Yang threatened, almost in a growl.

Shutting up immediately, Jaune just struggled to keep up as Yang dragged him through the halls, towards who knew what.

Sitting in a darkened room, waiting with a mixture of anxiety and impatience, was something that Pyrrha wouldn't put high on her favorites list. Once again reaching to adjust the straps of her clothing, she thought back to how she had ended up alone in a room, wearing nothing but a skimp- WAIT! Did she just hear something outside? _'Oh crap.._'as all she could think before the door creaked open.

Juane stood in the hallway. Observing the door to Team JNPR's room, as he tried to catch his breath. '_Whew... Not even Pyrrha's exercises had me run that fast for so long._' he thought, and resolved to start running the campus as soon as he possibly could.

"Well? You just gonna stand there? Go inside!" Yang stated, giving him a rough shove forward.

Grabbing the knob, Jaune tried to slow his breathing, taking a deep breath as he slowly opened the door, and walked in. Had he been listening closer he could have heard Yang barely mutter out, "No use regaining your breath, when your just have another workout."

The first thing Jaune saw when he entered the room was... Nothing. Standing in a completely pitch-black environment, Jaune did his best not to panic. 'This is my room, I've got nothing to worry about.' He told himself, until he heard the sound of movement.

Snapping his head in the direction of the noise, he whispered/called, "Is someone there?" Dreading either answer.

"...Jaune?" Came a hesitant reply.

"Pyrrha? Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! You didn't show up to class and suddenly Yang said you got hurt, what happened? Where are you?" Jaune bombarded her with questions, raising his hands to try to find the lightswitch so he could see the other room occupant. "Give me just a second, the light switch should be somewhere around... Here!" He said, triumphantly flicking the switch. Pyrrha's shrieked, "NO!" falling on deaf ears. He turned around to the sight that lay before him.

Standing in the middle of the room was Pyrrha... but something was slightly off... Immensely off, actually. Squirming under his gaze, Jaune watched a blush creep up onto her face, follows closely by one of his own.

Instead of the normal Beacon attire, she usually wore, the lady before Jaune right now stood in nothing but a pair of white leggings which came up to mid-thigh, a dangerously short red plaid skirt and obviously not following school regulations. Covering the top of her body was a short-sleeved white dress shirt, loosely buttoned and opened at the top, leaving a nice amount of cleavage open for the world, and mainly Jaune, to see. Topping off the whole outfit was a blush that could rival roses plastered on Pyrrha's face, as Jaune slowly admired the sight in front of him... '_Wait... Admired..._' he thought, snapping out of his perversed and lust riddled mind, Jaune averted his gaze, asking quickly, "Um... P-Pyrrha... Why are you wearing that?"

"You mean... You don't like it?" she said, twirling on spot, trying to look cute and succeeding in the utmost way.

"I never said I didn't!", He hurriedly corrected, in fact, he thought it looked amazing on her... Sexy even. '_WAIT! WHAT_?' Jaune shook those thoughts out of his head again, bringing back the topic at hand. Noticing something on Pyrrha's head, Juane stepped closer to imspect it, and was shocked at what he saw.

"Are you wearing... Bunny ears?" He said in the utmost curiosity, confusion riddling his voice.

"Yeah..." Pyrrha looked away from her as she answered.

"Can I ask why?"

"Well... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation today at lunch... about how you like bunny ears, and thought they were cute... so Yang decided to make me.. Your... Sexy rabbit." Pyrrha squeaked the last part out, a blush starting at her collar and working its way to blend nicely with her hair.

"Oh... Well... I don't know exactly what to sa-" started Jaune, only to get stopped short by Pyrrha's outburst.

"ILIKEYOUJAUNE!" the red haired rabbit screamed in his face, and made no intention of stopping her rant, "IT'S BEEN A WHILE NOW, AND WHEN I SAW HOW CLOSE YOU A VELVET WERE GETTING I GOT JEALOUS AND I WANT YOUR ATTENTION, SO YANG LOANED ME THIS OUTFIT AND I DECIDED TO TELL YOU BY USING THE THINGS THAT YOU FOUND CUTE!"

... A long moment of silence passed, before Jaune answered.

"... So you did all this just to tell me you liked me?" Jaune asked, wonder filling his voice.

Pyrrha nodded her head, all her courage had went into that last explosion of words and she couldn't find her voice anymore. Convincing herself that he surely hated her, she was surprised when Jaune wrapped her in a crushing hug.

"Pyrhha... You didn't have to do all this for me... I mean, you wearing that is major cute, I dare say sexy... But to be honest with you... I could never see Velvet as a potential girlfriend, only as a friend. I saved her from Cardin's bullying because I didn't want others to feel the same way I did, I didn't do it so I could get a girlfriend." Jaune said, sighing into her hair. He continued on, "I always thought of you as out of my league and would never be interested in a weak-willed guy like me... Here you are Ms. Pyrrha Niko's, the Cereal Queen, perfect in every aspect, smart, strong, kind, caring... Everything, I couldn't even begin to think why you house even a small attraction towards me.."

"But Jaune-" She started, however, this time, he cut her off mid-sentence.

"That didn't stop me though... From liking you... I told myself that it was never going to work. You wouldn't see me like that... But the more I spent time with you, and got to know you, both as a partner and I friend, the more I started to like you and frankly, wanted to be with you all the more... I knew it was wishful thinking.. But some part of my still held onto hope... I guess that is one of my better points?" he said, still talking into her hair.

"I wasn't aware you had anything but good points." Pyrrha stated quietly, slowly wrapping her arms around him, returning the hug.

Jaune laughed quietly, "Sure, I'll let you believe that... So... Why are you wearing the rabbbit outfit?"

"Um... Well... I overheard you say that you liked rabbit ears the most..." Pyrrha started, pulling away form Jaune and turning to hide her blush.

Jaune laughed... loudly, causing Pyrrha to turn to him, slightly angered. Pulling her into a crushing hug once again, Jaune just said, "So Yang loaned you this outfit?" seeing a nod from Pyrrha, he continued, "She also got you and I out of class by faking that you were injured, correct?" seeing another nod, he asked, laughing, "You ready to head back to class?"

Nodding her head, Pyrrha turned and walked over to her dresser, grabbing clothes to change into in the bathroom, but was stopped suddenly when she left two arms encircle her waist, and breath hot on her ear. "You know.. Just for the record... I like red hair the most... Its always had a certain flare to it..." It breathed, gaining quite the shiver from Pyrrha. Satisfied with his work, Jaune pulled away, only to feel the same thing happening to him. "And I've always liked blonde haired, goofy knights... Even if they can't tell when someone's after them." but slowly the breath moved down to his neck, and suddenly he left a hot sensation.

"OW! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?" Jaune asked, jumping away. Staring at Pyrrha's emerald eyes, blush slowly rising to her face, she said, "Yang also told me to claim you somehow... She said that would keep girls away from you."

Getting an idea and mustering every ounce of courage, Jaune slowly walked up and put his forehead on Pyrrha's, arms wrapping around her waist, he leaned in and whispered to her ear, "That's no good, someone's being a bad rabbit..." Picking her up, causing many squeals to come from a laughing Pyrrha, he twirled her around before laying her on his bed, looking down on her, Jaune felt a fire start in his stomach and looked into her eyes, "So.. To get this straight... We like each other, right?" seeing a nod, he continued, "And... Are we together?" followed by another nod. "Well I was about to say, I guess we won't be back to class after all... But I don't want to take advantage of th-AH!" the last part came out as Jaune was flipped onto his back, a red-faced and lust-filled-eyes Pyrrha straddling him, slowly leaning down, she whispered something that left Jaune speechless, and ensured that no one would be seeing them the rest of the day...

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of anything."

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Shout-out to EleaDancingOnAPen, aXeLsAlVo, ShiroSasaki, and You Are Right... NOT. For challenging me to write this little story, editing it, and all the encouragement in-between. I'm more than undeserving.


	2. The Notice

The Dreams

"Improving existing stories, as well as coming up with new ones, is the mark of an excellent writer. You're well on your way!" This is a quote from an email I received. I had written a message to an author telling them what I thought of their story, how much I enjoyed it and such and off-handedly mentioned that I dabbled in writing... Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined I would get a reply, I may have shouted in the middle of class. Later that night, I was checking my PM box and saw many messages from readers, all asking for the same thing... second chapter... This is what happens when you ponder that question and fall asleep...

I awoke in a black room, while sitting up, my thoughts are along the lines of, "Welp... I mad someone a little too mad." Before lights flare into existence... Sitting on three thrones is: A Gladiator, A Miniature Grimm, and Red-Headed Pirate. (Actual people I've talked to, just to keep them anonymous, but they know who they are.)

"Oh... Hey gu-" I began, only to be cut short.

"SHUT YOUR INSOLENT MOUTH MAGGOT!" The Pirate shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at me. "A COCK-BLOCK SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD NOT SPEAK TO ONE SUCH AS ME!"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"The ending of Pyrrha's Surprise... Sexy Rabbit Pyrrha... That's original, I was looking forward to it... But then it had to end." The Tiny Grimm said, staring unwavering into my eyes.

"I don't know how to write, um... erotic scenes?" I said apologetically.

"Then go to your local Mart of Walls, and do some research!", the Gladiator said, smacking his hand onto the side of the throne.

"Well its not the easy.. I have work and school, it's actually a long process to write a story a-" but once again, I was cut off.

"DO NOT GIVE ME YOUR EXCUSES!" The Pirate said, standing to his feet, he continued, softer this time, "There are thousands of other writers who update their stories, regardless of their situations."

"...Thats true..." I said, hanging my head, "but... what if it sucks?"

"That's the point of the story! We want a lot of sucking, and well... You get it." The Grimm said, enthusiastically.

"So... What do you say? Shall you deny the people what they want?" They asked in unison, their voices resounding off where ever we were, filling this void.

Opening my eyes, I glanced at my alarm-clock. 1:00 A.M. Sitting up in my bed, I slipped off the side. Walking silently to my desk, I powered up my laptop. Sliding my headphones onto my head, I flipped on the tried and true playlist, hitting play, I brought on the screen my writing program...

"I say... The people have been heard."

This is my version of saying that I am currently working on Pyrrha's Surprise... First I have to think of an actual way of continuing it... It will only be one more chapter... but it will be so illicit, 50 Shades of Gray will be considered a hymn book. If you have any ideas, please shoot them my way and I will try to incorporate them if they fit.

You also got a rather good look at my mind. Actually, most of my story ideas happen to me either at work, school, or while I'm asleep. I won't reveal all of my secrets just yet... Those will remain a Surprise...

Thank you all for reading, I appreciate the messages of encouragement. Let me know if you have any ideas.


End file.
